Janitorial loving
by HeartBeatzGirl
Summary: Grayson Wolf is just a regular guy, cleaning to pay his rent in 2069. When he gets fired and finds himself a new job as an SS-janitor, he has no idea what he has signed up for. His new colleagues might be nice, but why is his hot boss such a bitch? Rated M for future romance and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi folks, something a little different here! I do enjoy VCD a lot, very addictive game and I wanted to challenge myself into writing a romantic fanfiction based on the game. Als,o I am writing in a male POV, which is very rare for me! There will be some good romance, which is why I will rate it M for now.**

* * *

**Chapter one: On fire (and getting fired)**

_When I die, and they lay me to rest_

_Gonna go to the place that's the best_

_When I lay down to die_

_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky_

_That's where I'm gonna go when I die_

_When I die, and they lay me to rest_

_Gonna go to the place that's the best_

I swung my mop around at the constant beat of the drums, swaying from side to side as the music blared through the headset that rested against my temples. It was transmitting the music through bone conduction, and as soon as Norman Greenbaum played his solo, I lifted my mop and played it like an air guitar.

I didn't like my job as a janitor, but listening to music made it a bit more bearable.

"Wolf!"

I dropped my mop halfway through the guitar solo in fright and whipped around, not waiting for the following clang as the mop crashed to the floor. A balding man, about fifty years old, was glaring at me and I immediately relaxed. "Mr Smith," I answered with a sigh.

Hank Smith should either be spending more time on exercising or less time on eating. He was at least three times wider than I was and let me tell you, I am not bony. He barely fit in his fancy suit with a white dress shirt. He strolled towards me and his strides reminded me of an 8-month pregnant woman.

"Wolf, you got about an hour left to finish the bar! You should spend less time on dancing and more time cleaning!"

"Yes, sir," I answered monotonous, immediately picking up my mop and continued cleaning the sticky floor. The bar had been filled with drunk people just hours before, and I think litres of beer was still soaking the oak wood floor. From the corner of my eye, I could see the man stomp off into the back of the bar, where his office was. I rolled my eyes, knowing I would never finish in an hour, but not caring enough to speed up my cleaning.

After about half an hour of more mopping, I wiped my forehead with a sigh. There was just no way I was going to make it. I looked up as the back door behind the bar swung open, and a frustrated Brooke came out. Brooke was a beautiful strawberry blonde with a gorgeous supermodel body who worked behind the bar.

Unfortunately, she's the boss's daughter.

"Yo Brooke," I said to her, leaning against the mop.

"Hi Grayson," she answered, sighing as she started to clean some glasses.

"Bad night?" I asked. I was never going to be finished on time, so might as well chat around a bit with my boss's hot daughter. I had no self-preservation anyway.

"Yeah, something like that," she muttered, hanging a wine glass upside down above the bar, before grabbing the next.

"Lemme know if I can do anything to help you, okay?" I told her, giving her one of my sexy smirks.

She gave me a smile back, chuckling. "Not sure if my dad would approve," she said.

"I am sure he won't," I responded, chuckling, "but we all gotta rebel sometimes."

Brooke's smile widened, and I knew I had her then.

Half an hour later, empty shot glasses were littered all over the bar. Brooke was sitting on top of the bar, filling another two shot glasses with tequila.

"Me and tequila don't go along very well," I said, my head swarming with the amounts of alcohol I had consumed in such a short time. "I'm not sure I can handle it."

"Who does?" Brooke said, giggling and moving one of the glasses to me. I think she was drunk, too. "Lemme tell you, if you drink this one, I'll kiss you."

I blinked, not expecting that and making her giggle even more. "Close-lipped or French?"

"Hmm, that's for me to know and for you to find out Mr Gray," she said, giggling, picking up her own shot glass. "Let's get fifty shades of fucked up."

"I am so getting fired today," I murmured before downing the whole glass. I groaned at the intense burning as it went down my throat, before slamming the shot glass on the bar. "Where's that kiss then?"

She giggled, before leaning down to me.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me!"

We both startled, looking towards her father, who was slowly turning a shade of bright purple.

"Yup, definitely getting fired today," I said, making Brooke giggle again.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know in the reviews what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Bitch boss from hell**

_Janitor wanted for a fast food restaurant_

Nope.

_Janitor wanted for care home_

Absolutely not.

_Wanted: Janitor for a daycare_

I sighed, letting my head fall on my hands. I didn't want to be a janitor anymore, it was one of the most boring jobs out there, but I had references in it. There was no way I could get another job because I didn't have the recommendations.

My phone rang, and I smiled. "Hi, mom."

"Greygrey, how are you?" she said, making me smile even wider.

My mom was 55 years old, and I loved her dearly. She might be embarrassing, but I still thought she was sweet. "I am fine," I said.

"You don't sound fine," she immediately said. "What's up?"

I sighed. Of course, she'd know. "I got fired yesterday."

"Do you need money?" she immediately asked.

I chuckled. "No ma, I'm fine. I just need a new job."

"Well, you know my friend, Tracy, right?" she asked.

I thought for a moment and then remembered her talking about a new friend she hangs out with at a local coffee shop. "Yeah, you spoke about her."

"Well, her daughter is the owner of SS-Janitors, and she only looks for experienced janitors. She pays them nicely, too, about 15 bucks an hour and there are bonuses."

I was immediately interested. "Where can I sign up?"

"I'll text my friend and ask her if her daughter is looking for anyone right now and if she has a phone number for you to call, okay?"

"That's fine, ma. Thank you."

We chatted for a bit longer, before saying our goodbyes.

The next day she texted me a phone number. It was from Tracy, who apparently was head of human resources at SS-Janitors. I immediately rang the number and planned an intake with her for the following day.

When I went to the address Tracy had given me, I was amazed. It was quite a drive, about an hour away from Jacksonville and it seemed to be the old Kennedy Space Centre, where the first space ship had been built and brought us to the moon in 1969. A lot has changed in a hundred years. Among the coast of Louisiana, a new island has been created to house a new, even large Space Centre. The Kennedy Space Centre literally moved out to bigger and better things. It was getting easier and easier to travel into space, to visit our new base on the moon and even on Mars. The human race was trying to get even further than that.

Wait.

Something suddenly clicked in my head.

SS-Janitors.

Space Station Janitors?

I wasn't sure what I thought about space travelling. I mean, my mom took me to visit our moon base one day, but it wasn't actually fascinating. Just a grey, rocky desert.

I went into the big building and was greeted by Tracy. She was a very nice, older woman. I would guess she had a decade or less until her retirement.

"So, my mom didn't actually tell me much," I told her.

Tracy grinned. "That might be my fault, it was I who didn't tell her much. If I'd tell her I was working with a company that works in space, I wasn't sure what to expect of her reaction to that."

I felt my eyes widen. "So this Space Centre is still active?"

Tracy chuckled. "Absolutely, it's just working for another company now. C'mon, I'll take you to Abby."

"Your daughter?"

She nodded and led me through the building. We went into an elevator and went up to the top floor.

"Just be yourself," she told me, just before the doors opened again and we went down the hallway. She knocked on the door, before opening it and allowing me to go in.

The office was huge. It was a beautiful dark wood with a large conference table on one side, a couch with two armchairs on the other, and a desk situated in the middle and a little more in the back. Three steps led up to the counter and behind the desk there was just a wall of windows, looking out over the vast open space behind the space centre.

Right now there was a large space ship in the far distance.

I walked further into the office and noticed a figure standing in front of the windows. They were standing with their back to me, seemingly looking at the space ship. As I took my three steps up to the desk, the person turned around.

I could do nothing but stare, fighting the urge to let my jaw drop open. She was young, maybe a year or two younger than I was. She was wearing a very tight, navy blue suit with a pencil skirt, topped with a white blouse. The skirt stopped just above her knees, showing incredibly long, sculpted legs. The jacket that matched her skirt was closed, making her beautiful breasts pop out even more. My eyes travelled up to a heart-shaped face, with emerald green eyes, framed by beautiful chocolate brown curls. Everything was right about her, her long eyelashes, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, her pouty lips.

"Mr Wolf, I had expected someone a bit older."

Wow. I was utterly taken aback by the foul tone of her words. She was condescending me.

I quickly ran my eyes over the name sign on her desk. _Abby Noth, Director of SS-Janitors._ "I'm sorry, Mrs Noth, but I am very experienced," I replied coolly, giving her my panty-dropping smile.

This just made her grimace as she sat down at the desk, motioning for me to do the same on the other side of it. "It's Miss Noth," she corrected annoyingly. "Your resume, please," she said, holding out her hand.

I took the piece of paper from my pocket, unfolding it, before handing it to her. She snatched it and read it. "You don't have any degree? Just high school?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"Hmpf," was her response.

She continued reading, and I was just watching her grimace get worse. It was such a shame, for such a beautiful woman to be in such a foul mood.

She put the paper down. "Have you ever done space travel?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. Well, unless you are counting my one trip to the moon."

"I'm afraid we're looking for someone with a bit more experience," she grumbled.

"I understand, ma'am," I said, assuming the intake is over and began to stand up.

"I'm not finished, sit down," she snarled, making me plop down again, wide-eyed. She kind of scared me.

"You do have some decent experience with cleaning up, though," she said, before putting down the paper. She sighed, before looking up. "Can you start tomorrow?"

Shit. My new boss was the Boss Bitch from Hell.

* * *

**AN: Please hit that review button and let me know what you think! xxx HBG**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't do this before since I was still using my own storyline and my own characters. In this chapter, the story starts to merge with the actual VCD storyline so:**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are mine. The storylines of the different ****_assignments_****(maps) though are completely and utterly Runestorm's and their awesome developers'. Thank you for letting me use it to give it my own twist!**

**Chapter three: Team Delta**

I was lucky that I wasn't going to have to deal with her bitch ass the next day. Even though I thought she had a _hot_ bitch ass.

The next day I had to be at the institute again, to get ready for my first cleaning job. In space this time.

I was quite excited. Jobs in space weren't as exciting as they were a hundred years ago, but this would be my second space travel. I didn't know what to expect.

As I arrived at the institute, the woman at the front desk gave me instructions for going further on the ground floor to meet my supervisors and colleagues. I continued on and passed all of these strange doors with signs. _Team Alpha, Team Bravo, Team Charlie, Team Echo. _

I immediately noticed _Team Delta_ missing, at least, if I got my alphabet right that is. I went right to the end of the hallway like the friendly front desk lady told me. There it was. _Team Delta._ It made no sense to me as to why Delta was after all the other letters of the alphabet, but I didn't really care. For now.

I knocked on the door before opening it. I was immediately met with the promising scent of coffee and the sound of chattering. It looked much like a conference room, with a small kitchen on one side, and something like a common changing room on the other side with lockers. At the conference table were eight chairs, two at the head and the other six on both long sides. There was only one chair still vacant.

The chattering stopped as seven heads turned in my direction. I quickly scanned them, but didn't get a chance to extensively look at them as one of the two guys at the head jumped up and almost ran to me, his hand outstretched. "Hi! You must be Mr Wolf! My name is Arnold Reed, and I am one of the supervisors of Team Delta."

I took his hand, and he gave me an enthusiastic shake. He had blonde spikes and baby blue eyes. He had a broad smile. He was wearing a denim jumpsuit with high yellow boots underneath and a long-sleeved black shirt. His jumpsuit's top was open and thus hanging around his waist. A quick scan around the room and I saw that the whole team was wearing the same outfit, although some of them had the top of their jumpsuit up.

"Call me Grayson," I told him with a smile and Arnold ushered me forward to introduce the team.

"That is Bruce Elwood, your other supervisor," he said, pointing at the other man at the head of the table. I think he must have been the oldest in the room, probably around his fifties, with sleek greying black hair and bushy eyebrows. He was frowning, but he gave me a nod, "this is the only job you are going to be working with the both of us, after that we alternate as a supervisor on the job. Now your teammates are Carson Hill," he pointed to the other blonde in the room, although he had longer hair, with tiny curls. He gave me a small wave, "Michael Glasberg," Arnold pointed at the tall black-haired guy. He was sitting down, but I could see he was quite a bit taller than I was, "Naminé Davis," Arnold pointed to the only woman in the room. She had thick brown curls which she had tight back in a high ponytail, "Justin Thornhill," Arnold pointed at the shortest of the group. I think if he were standing I would tower over him by a full head. He had dark blonde hair that was neatly combed, "and Dick Vennhard." The last guy had a dark brown mop of hair that stood in every direction. "Welcome to Team Delta!"

"Hello," I said kind of awkwardly.

"Sit down," Arnold said, pushing me towards the only vacant chair. I sat down, and I immediately had a steaming mug of coffee pushed towards me by Michael. I smiled gratefully at him, before taking a sip.

"Shouldn't I get changed?" I asked, looking at the outfits the others were wearing.

"We'll have some time before we'll head off," Bruce Elwood grumbled. "Now, since we are all here and since this is your first assignment as a team, you will get an easy one. There was some mutated vegetation, which was the main focus of this facility, which escaped and wrought havoc upon the facility. We will not go into much detail of names and places. You are to conduct yourself hastily and within company protocols as per your contract. I trust you all read it?" We all nodded. I had been reading it the night before. "Operations must be resumed within the facility as soon as possible, so you are to be thorough and professional."

"I have a question," I said. Bruce rolled his eyes but nodded. "Do we know for sure there's no more threat of the 'mutated vegetation'?"

I heard some chuckles, but when I looked around, everyone looked innocent. Arnold was glaring around the table, coughing. Then he looked at me, with a soft smile. "You can be assured, all the assignments you are getting will be thoroughly cleared by another division."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Alright, get ready. We'll be flying in about an hour," said Arnold. "The two of us will be joining you today to make sure you know everything, but next time just one of us will be doing the drop-off and the pick-up." Arnold stood up. "Grayson, since you are completely new to the company, let me show you your equipment and gear."

I nodded, and we all stood, heading to the changing area. Arnold showed me my locker, and there was a jumpsuit in there as well as a long-sleeved shirt, boots, gloves and a helmet. As soon as I was dressed, Arnold pointed to the mop, personal computer and strange device with 'Sniffer' along the side.

"This is the Sniffer," Arnold told me. "The blue radar shows you organic waste and the green all the other waste you might have missed." He then pointed to a large closet on the wall. "We also have full coverage suits, but we will tell you when you will need something like that."

I nodded. "Got it."

He pointed towards the showers. "When you get back, _always_ take a shower."

I nodded. "Yes, sir," I said.

"Call me Arnold, 'sir' makes me feel old," he said with a grin. "Get something to drink, we still have thirty minutes."

I got another cup of coffee from Carson, who gladly poured some from the coffee pot in my cup. "Thank you," I said.

"So first job, ey?" Carson asked.

"Well, not my first janitor job," I told him, "but definitely the first job as a Space Janitor."

"You'll be fine," Carson said. "We've got quite the experienced team."

I nodded. "I am more excited than nervous, really."

"Is this your first space travelling experience?"

"Second," I said. "But I was really young for my first."

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding! This is 2069, how could this only be your second space travel?"

The way he said that kind of made me think he was gay. Of course, I didn't want to be rude and ask something like that, I didn't want to make any wrong assumptions.

I shrugged. "As you said, no big deal."

"Tell me though, do you suffer from motion sickness by any chance?" he asked.

I shook my head. Carson leaned in quite closely. "Seat yourself as far away as possible from Dick. He gets sick pretty unexpectedly sometimes."

We both looked at Dick, who was playing with his phone. He seemed to sense our gazes and looked up to catch us staring, before waving at us with a smile. Carson waved back at him and obviously forced a smile, making me chuckle. "He's also very clumsy," Carson said through his forced smile.

"Already giving him the gossip of the team, Hill?"

We turned our heads to see Naminé there with her gloved hands on her hips. "Of course," Carson responded. "Poor kid needs to be prepared for his crazy ass colleagues."

Naminé stuck her hand out at me. "Hi, I'm Naminé. And if you even think about hitting on me, I will chop your balls off and shove them down your throat," she said with an overly sweet smile as she squeezed my hand.

I winced, massaging my hand as soon as she released it. "It's nice to meet you, too," I said.

"This one's gay, in case you haven't noticed yet," Naminé said, pointing at Carson, who rolled his eyes at her. "Justin is very short, but he likes to brag about anything he can, and Michael is kind of the silent brooding type. I like to call him the Nazi."

"Naminé!" Carson hissed. "You can't say something like that!"

"Ah man, I was hoping he was going to use that nickname. I'm sure it would have caused some fun times."

"Alright, gather around all of you," Bruce called out. "Let's head out to the launch platform for our flight."

It was go-time.

**AN: Thank you for reading! ****Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter four: Blood and gore**

We went through a long tunnel which held stairs towards a massive space shuttle, and I found myself looking out the tiny windows as we crossed the distance towards it. There was nothing out here, no plants, no animals, I couldn't even tell if there was any wind.

It felt like I was boarding a plane. It was a kind of aircraft; only it was going to take us quite a bit higher.

At least there was more leg room on here. The eight of us were seated along the walls of the space shuttle, facing each other. We strapped ourselves in into the crossed seatbelts.

"Good day, Team Delta, this is your captain speaking. My name is Captain Travers and my first officer Mr Welsh and I will be taking you to an undisclosed destination and will also be taking you home once you finished your undisclosed business there. Make sure you are strapped in tight. Since there's no air traffic around here, we will take off immediately."

True to his word, the space shuttle started rumbling right away, getting the engines running. Taking off was easy enough; I had had my share of aeroplane travels to relate it to. As we climbed higher and higher, I wished there were windows in here. I wanted to see us soar over the clouds.

"Rocket engines engaged," I heard the pilot say, and right on cue, I felt myself being pressed into my chair, the rumbling of the space shuttle getting that much louder as we sped up significantly. I heard a groan from beside me, and I looked to see a very pale looking Dick. Oh crap, wasn't I warned not to sit next to him?

"Ever seen an alien?" I chose to make a conversation with him. Maybe it'd distract him.

"Ya have no idea, mate," he said, his speech slurred and heavy with an Australian accent.

I wasn't sure if he was making a joke or being serious, given the situation. "How did you get into Team Delta?"

"By being heaps good an' getting picked by our boss lady," he answered.

"Oh yeah, I met her," I said. "I wish I could say she seems like a nice person, but…"

"She's a bitch," all of my colleagues said out loud.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, wasn't sure if I could say it."

"She's hot though," Carson responded. Michael gave Carson a strange look. "What? I might be gay, but I am certainly not blind."

At that moment, the pressure of moving at the speed of sound suddenly stopped, and there was a sense of weightlessness inside the space shuttle as the rocket engines shut down. "This your captain speaking again," the male voice invaded the cabin. "We have now entered our planned orbit, and we will arrive in about 2 hours. You are free to roam around now, but in about an hour we will be speed jumping." Dick let out another groan, slapping his hand to his head. "I will give you guys a warning 5 minutes in advance. Enjoy your flight!"

If I thought passing through and out of the Earth's atmosphere was tough, the speed jumping was even worse. I felt myself grow dizzy as my body could not register the speed at which we were jumping forward. This time it wasn't only Dick that was groaning, but much of everyone was moaning. It took a very long time, too and I felt my eyes growing heavy before I blacked out.

I woke up to the voice of the captain. "We are touching down in 5," the captain began counting, "4, 3, 2, 1."

I shook my head at the same time a gentle thud shook through the space shuttle. I looked around and saw that Michael was grinning at me. I shrugged. "That was extreme," I said.

"We all blacked out," Michael told me. "You were out of it the longest."

"The human body can't handle the kind of speeds we reach while speed jumping," Arnold told me soothingly. "So it's completely normal to blackout. When you get more used to it, you might be able to withstand losing consciousness."

"All right, we are cleared to disembark," the captain said. "Thank you for flying with Aerospace Airlines!"

The back of the space shuttle started to open, and we began to undo our seatbelts. Arnold and Bruce were handing out the mops and brooms since we had to remove them from our backs to be able to be seated. As the back door of the space shuttle opened up more, I could see huge mountains and pine trees. We had landed right in between these mountains and in front of a large building. Arnold immediately stepped out and went to a pad next to the door of the building.

Everyone stepped out to wait for him to open the door, mops at the ready and I followed them, still a little unsure. The doors opened, and all of them piled in.

As I stepped in, I didn't know what I was seeing, there was so much blood. Right in front of me was a guy in blue, in a massive pit of blood, his guts pulled out and spread everywhere and his body split in half at the waist. I didn't see his left arm, seeing as it was cut off.

"All right, most of you know what to do, but still follow me," Bruce said. He led us to a big green machine, with the words 'WHAT A LOAD' and 'DISPOSAL BINS' on it. "This is the bin machine. If you smash the top," he demonstrated as he said so, making a big yellow bin with 'BIOHAZARD' come out of it, "you can get a bin to put smaller stuff in it, trash, body parts, etcetera."

Bruce went further into the open space, ignoring the stairs on our left and leading us to a dark brownish box with smoke coming out of the three orange pipes at the top. He opened the large metal door, revealing a raging fire inside. "This is the incinerator. This is where you burn everything."

Bruce leads us to the other side of the big open space. We passed multiple dead bodies with pools of blood, and I couldn't help but shudder at the state some of these bodies were in. He stopped at a large blue machine with the word 'SLOSH-O-MATIC'. He pressed the blinking red button on the left side, making a shutter open and a bucket being pushed out before the shutter closed again. Bruce shrugged. "I guess you know what those are for.

Moreover, last, but not least," he spoke walking to the very end of the open space. I warily eyed the two eviscerated bodies at the other door as Bruce pointed at a computer next to the door. "That is the Punchomatic for Botanacula Enterprises. There's one for every company that we are cleaning. This is where you need to put the Personal Identification Devices of all the deceased humans you encounter. You are also required to fill in some paperwork here, including death reports."

"Also," Arnold said, standing to the right of us. "You are also required to stack the crates and barrels in the corresponding areas. Like this area," he pointed to the orange lines on the ground, with the word 'Crates', "where you need to stack crates."

"If you find any pieces of information, like reports or data logs, make sure to burn them," Bruce said.

"All right, let's get to work!" Arnold said, slapping his hands together in enthusiasm.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for keeping you waiting! I was coming down from a very harsh flu. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter five: Ravenous cleaning equipment**

Within seconds, all my new colleagues went somewhere. I heard an "I'll get the PID's," and a "Who wants a bucket?" as they scattered to do something. I blinked at how fast my colleagues were able to spring into action, leaving me in front of my two supervisors alone.

Arnold smiled kindly at me. "Why don't you get a bucket and get started on cleaning the blood?"

I nodded quickly and went to the Slosh-o-Matic. Carson was there, holding a bucket up for me. "Thanks," I muttered, grabbing the bucket. I carried it to where we first entered the building, noticing the door was closed. I put the bucket down next to the first body I saw when we came into the building.

I grabbed my mop from my back and started to clean. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dick grab a bin from the machine and put it on the other side of the body. He started picking up the separate body parts to put them in the container, while I cleaned the blood.

"Ya like music?" Dick asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I forgot my headset," I said, as I cleaned my mop in the bucket.

Dick smiled widely before dropping the body part into the bin he just lifted. He walked away and up the stairs, before returning with a kind of radio and putting it on a pile of crates near us. As he did so, I heard a squelching sound and looked down to see he was tracking bloody footprints as he came back with the radio. I frowned and started cleaning up the prints as a sudden beat came blasting from the radio.

"Is that all good, mate?" Dick asked.

I shrugged, and he continued getting the body parts into the bin. As soon as it was full, he picked it up and carried it to the furnace. I cleaned another patch of blood and notice a piece of paper on the ground. It was from a Gideon Tripe, talking about some weird shit going on.

As I was reading the letter, I heard the bin machine producing another bin. Figuring it was Dick, I didn't look up, until I heard a loud crash and a loud "Fuck me dead!" I groaned as I saw Dick, holding a bin, apparently having crashed into my bucket and spilling its contents over the floor. "I'll clean it," he muttered.

"You know what," I said. "Why don't you let me clean this area and you take care of another part?"

Dick grimaced but nodded. "Allroight, I get it. See ya 'round, mate."

I continued cleaning the part I was working at, even getting rid of the body parts. I then came across a trail of blood going up toward the window sill. I caught Bruce's attention, and he came towards me. "I think there's something up there," I told him. "Is there any way of getting up there?"

Bruce looked around and then looked at a piece of yellow cube-like machinery and pointed to it. "You can use the J-HARM to get up there."

I nodded and went to get it. I carried the heavy lift to the spot where the blood trail is, before pushing the arrow pointing up. The elevator started moving the top platform up with a loud mechanical buzzing. As it reached its full height, I could immediately see I would need more buckets and bins. There was another body here. There was also a yellow gun next to it with a glowing pink tube in the middle.

"Is there anything up there?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, a body. And this," I said, grabbing the gun and showing him.

"Oh, that's a welder. You use that to remove any imprints in the walls, like bullet holes."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I'll hand you a few bins and a bucket, okay?" he asked, and I nodded again in gratefully.

In the next few minutes, I cleaned up the window sill before taking down the gun. I know I had seen some bullet holes around the barrel stacking area. I pointed the gun at the bullet hole. I pressed it for a fraction of a second, but the bullet hole was still there. I guess I needed to hold it longer? So I kept holding it a bit longer, and when I released it, I saw an even bigger hole and a big black burn mark.

"Good job," a voice snickered behind me, and I turned to see Carson. "Here, let me show you."

I handed him the gun, and he pointed at the big hole I'd made. "Don't hold it for longer than 3 seconds and keep your eye at the very end. It glows when it's getting too hot." He showed me as he spoke, pointing at the end of the gun when he finished. "Now you try."

I did, and I saw the bullet hole disappear to my relief. "Thank you," I told Carson.

"It's no problem," he said, before heading to a corpse nearby. "Lemme know if you need any more help, while I'll take care of this beauty here." He grinned, before scooping the body up and twirling it around while heading for the furnace. I could feel my face being taken over by humour and disgust at the same time.

"Could you stop flirting with the bodies?" Michael called jokingly from the side.

"It's not flirting. It's called empathy," Carson called back, sticking his tongue out at Michael. "I am just giving this dude his last dance before cremating him."

"You're so weird," Michael chuckled. He looked at me. "Could I have the welder after you?"

I nodded, before continuing to weld the bullet holes. This is a weird team, but I kind of liked their humour.

We were close to finishing up. I was helping Naminé with the stacking of the crates, by handing her the boxes. Michael was working on the last bullet holes, while Justin and Carson were doing the barrels.

As Naminé and I were working, we heard some strange noises, like a loud creaking, behind us. We both turned towards the bucket machine to see Bruce next to it, apparently just having pressed the button to get a bucket. He looked frustrated as he pressed the button again and the creaking sound became louder, almost unbearably so. I just covered my ears and headed to Bruce. "Is it broken or something?" I shouted over the noise.

"I don't know!" Bruce shouted back, and he leaned in, probably to see if he could open up the hatch himself. As he did so, the hatch suddenly opened and closed, with his hand trapped in between. Blood squirted from the gap between the hatch and the side of the bucket machine, and Bruce cried out. The rest of the team came rushing to the two of us.

"Oh shit!" I cried out, grabbing Bruce's other arm to try and pull him free. It apparently caused him more pain, because he yanked his hand back from my grasp with another yelp of pain, just as the hatch opened again, making him lose his balance and his full upper body topple into the machine before the hatch closed again right at his waist. More blood squirted from the gap, and I could feel it splattering on my face now. His muffled screeches seemed louder now, even though they came from inside the machine. His legs twitched in pain, tensing, before becoming limp and flopping downwards.

I was pulled back from the bucket machine by Arnold, who was probably creating a safe distance between me and the apparently deadly device, and in the second I looked at Arnold, I heard the hatch open up again and as I looked back I just saw Bruce's legs disappear into the machine before the hatch closed again. The machine stopped making noises right away.

"He should have known better," Arnold said sadly. "Never, I mean never, put your hand near the hatch of the machine."

I was pretty sure all of us had learned that lesson without him having to tell us.

* * *

**AN: That was pretty gruesome, even for my standards. Please let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

**Chapter six: False accusations**

"I know what you've seen might be very shocking to you," Ms Hot Bitch Boss, I mean, Ms Noth said. "But these accidents tend to happen in this kind of job. We can only ask you to be careful and discreet," she emphasised the last word, looking at each and every one of us.

We had all been called into her office as soon as we got back from our job as a result of Bruce's death. I think we all looked pretty okay with the situation, only Justin looked a little pale.

"If you can not handle these types of accidents, you're free to leave." Ms Noth stared hard at Justin, as though she could look right through him.

He fidgeted, swallowed, before stepping forward. "I'm sorry, Ms Noth…" he seemed almost ready to tear up.

"Just go," Ms Noth said emotionless.

Justin blinked for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, before making a bee-line for the door.

"Anyone else?" Ms Noth asked sternly. We all shook our heads. "I will not replace your supervisor as I believe Arnold is more than capable of taking care of this team. I am, however, adding a new member to your team." Ms Noth leaned over an intercom, speaking in hushed tones, and soon after the door behind us opened. We turned.

Naminé let out a very girly squeak. "Riasella!"

A young Hispanic woman entered the office. She had long, raven hair and a tiny waist. Naminé immediately rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug. Riasella laughed. "Hello to you too, sis," the new recruit said.

"Guys, this is my sister in law, Riasella Ibanez," Naminé said, introducing the new recruit.

"So nice to meet you all," Riasella said. She didn't have any Latin accent lacing through her American English.

"Alright, you all, go home and rest up," Arnold told us, walking to the door and holding it open for us. "We will have another long day tomorrow."

As we started to leave the office, Ms Noth called out. "Mr Wolf, a word, please?"

I looked from her to Arnold, who shrugged at me, before he left the office.

"Ma'am?"

"How do you fit in with the team, Mr Wolf?"

I blinked. Was she genuinely interested in how I was doing or was there something else?

"I fit in quite well, ma'am, thank you for asking."

"I heard you were quite close to Bruce when this incident happened."

I sighed before nodding. "Yes, I was right next to him, even trying to tug him out."

"Well, some of your colleagues might have seen that differently."

I frowned in confusion, thinking for a moment. I blinked. "Do you think I pushed him in?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there," she said in a monotone.

Now, I was losing control over my temper. "With all due respect, _madam_," I almost spit out the word, "but there is no fucking way I would be able to do that to another human being. I was genuinely trying to free Bruce from that awful thing that downright chomped down on his body."

"Do mind your tone with me, Mr Wolf," Ms Noth said, glaring at me. "Show some respect."

I stomped towards her desk, glaring back at her. She was leaning over the desk, and I could almost feel the rage rolling off her as I approached her, seemingly in a glaring context with her. "Earn it," I hissed, "because you, _madam,_ have done nothing so far to do so."

At that, I spun around and walked towards her office door. I exited her office, throwing the door closed behind me so hard, that I think the walls vibrated.

As soon as I got home, I kicked off my shoes and threw my bag on a chair. My apartment was simple; a kitchen with kitchen island, connected to the combined dining and living room, a door to my bedroom with the bathroom attached to that.

I was immediately greeted by a soft meow and a headbutt against my left calf. I bent down and scratched the head of my ginger tabby cat. "Hiya, Sam," I told her.

She purred, and I picked her up with one arm, turning the lights on in my apartment with the other. I carried her to the kitchen, all the while scratching her chin. I placed her on the kitchen counter, grabbing her empty feeding bowl from on top of it and filling it. She eagerly dove into it as I put it back on the counter. I gave her another pet, before checking what to make for dinner.

I opened the fridge, seeing a strange container with a note on top. 'Call me – mom'. I opened the container finding some of my mother's homemade lasagne. She sometimes visited my home when I wasn't here, just checking to make sure the cat was alright.

I popped the lasagne into the microwave, before grabbing my phone. Better call her right away.

She picked up at the second ring. "Greygrey," she said happily.

Always happy to hear from me. "Hi ma, thanks for dinner," I said.

"No worries, sweetie. How was your first workday at SS Janitors?"

"It was eventful," I said honestly. "Apparently SS stands for Space Sanitation. I clean up in space."

My mother squeaked. "Oh, wow! I didn't know that."

"I know," I chuckled. "And it's really nice. I got quite a nice team."

"How about Tracy's daughter? Was she actually nice to you today?"

I huffed. I had told her about our first meeting, so of course, she would be asking about her again. "She was worse."

"What happened?"

The microwave beeped, and I told my mom of my fierce discussion with my boss while taking bites of the lasagne, leaving out specific details. I wasn't going to tell her someone had died on my first day of this job.

"I really have no idea what's up with that girl. I could ask Tracy if you'd like me to."

"Please don't. I don't want the gossip to carry to her daughter."

"I just wish you'd get along a little better. She's your boss, after all."

"I know, ma. Me, too." I took another small bite. "I am gonna finish my dinner now and go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Alright, well, call me again soon," my mom said.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you, too," she responded, and I hung up.

After finishing dinner and taking a shower, I just laid in bed for a bit, not really able to turn off my thoughts just yet. I wasn't if I was more bothered by the Bitch Boss or by Bruce's death. Saying my day had been eventful was certainly an understatement.

I was already curious about my second work day.

* * *

**AN: I am very curious, as well. I hope you guys are, too! Don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am sorry for the long wait! I am 2 weeks away from moving to the US for 1 or 2 years, so it's been crazy busy. Hopefully I will have some more time there, so I can continue this story. I still have so many ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Cold as ice**

It was fucking cold out here.

The new facility we needed to clean up was covered in a thick layer of snow, and I could see the snowy mountains in the far off distance. Our 'flight' had been a bit longer than the last one, although, it's hard to tell when you keep fainting like a girl every time.

I rubbed my arms, looking around the area, seeing red blood tainting the white snow here and there. The combination of snow and blood was going to cause one hell of a cleanup.

"Yo, Grayson!"

I was just carrying a body to the furnace when Arnold called me. He was standing at one of the entrances to the underground facility.

I put the body into the furnace, before heading over to him. He gave me a small smile. "I need to show you something," he said. "I thought it'd be better to confront you with this sooner rather than later."

I frowned and nodded. He went into the cave, indicating I should follow him. I did, seeing more bodies and blood. I first noticed the familiar vendor in the rock-walled hallway. The space changed into a round ice-cave. There were three kinds of coffin-like ice structures, one big one in the middle and two on each side in the back. Arnold had put one of the smaller crates next to the big ice box in the middle and gestured for me to climb on, so I could peek inside the box.

As I did so, I felt both of my eyebrows shoot up. This was not a human body.

"This is one of the mutant species we will be encountering at some of the facilities we need to clean," Arnold told me. "It seems like these scientists had found this extraterrestrial frozen in the ice. He must have killed all of these researchers and workers after being revived. It's just a guess."

I picked up one of the body parts of the alien creature, examining the bluish skin of the enormous arm. A blue sticky residue seemed to cover every area of the skin. I was fascinated.

"Want to help me clean up in here?" Arnold asked.

"Sure," I said, handing him the arm. He immediately put it in the bin next to him. "I'm not sure how we're gonna fit him inside this bin, though. He's huge."

"Would you like the welder to make the body parts smaller?" Arnold asked. He looked around and grabbed the gun from next to the vendor.

"I can do that?" I asked.

Arnold smiled, before taking the arm he put in the bin and putting it on the floor. He hit the arm with the welding beam about three times and I watched as the skin burned and sizzled, shrivelling in on itself. When Arnold finished, the arm had reduced in size; it was now about three times smaller.

"Hell yeah, I want to use the welder," I said with a big grin.

It took us some time to remove all the alien body parts. By the time we also cleaned the blood, the others were finished with the rest of the outside and the other underground research facility.

Riasella and Naminé were stacking some crates while chatting continuously. Michael was leaning against a container, listening in.

"…so that's why they told me I had to leave Team Charlie. Seems like this is the only team who will not be joining in with the riot."

"The riot?" I asked, stopping in front of them, still holding a filled bin.

Riasella turned, giving me a look. "Grayson, right? You're the new guy?"

I grimaced but nodded. "That's me."

"The other teams are organizing a riot," Michael explained to me. "Riasella was the only one that didn't want to join. It's why she's with us now."

"But don't you organize a riot when you're unhappy? What are they unhappy about?"

Michael gave me a strange look. "You know, some people might find it disturbing to be cleaning alien body parts at a minimum wage."

I shrugged. "Someone has to clean it."

"When's the riot? Ah might just check it out," Dick said.

"It's tomorrow," Naminé said.

Riasella was shaking her head. "I wouldn't go there if I were you. It's going to get ugly."

"Well, I am certainly not coming," Carson said. "I'd rather be on the couch watching tv."

"There's nothing -or rather no one- else you could do in the weekend," Michael said.

Carson punched his shoulder, making Michael yelp in pain.

"Alright, you guys," Arnold said. "Time to go back and start our weekends. Good job today."

"How was your first week, sweetie?"

"It was fine, mom," I said, kicking off my shoes. Sam immediately ran towards me, putting her front paws up on my leg and meowing for some attention. I scratched her behind her ear in greeting. "And it wasn't a full week, I only had my interview on Wednesday and started my first job on Thursday."

"Oh well, it's still weekend and it's the proper thing to ask. There's some salmon in the fridge if you want it."

I chuckled. "You don't have to come by every day, mom."

"I know, I just miss Sam from time to time and I know how lonely she can get when you're at home."

"Maybe I should get her a friend then," I said, looking at the feline in question.

My mom squealed. "That's a grand idea! Y'know my friend Tanya of the cat shelter, right? I am sure she can hook you up…" as my mother kept blabbering I attempted to feed Sam with one hand.

"You know what, mom, you go ahead and pick up a kitten when you have the time. Just make sure it's a female, I don't want any litters in my house." I sighed, giving up on trying to open the food container with one hand. "I need to go, I can't feed her with just one hand."

"Okay! I won't have time this weekend, but I might just be able to go to the cat shelter on Monday. Enjoy the salmon!"

"Thanks, mom, love you."

"Love you, too, Graygray."

I rubbed my face, finally putting some food in Sam's bowl, before parking my butt in the couch. I was pretty tired already and decided then and there this would be a lazy weekend.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh, what's gonna happen next? You will know in chapter eight! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so sorry I took so long for this chapter! I have moved from the Netherlands to the USA 2 weeks ago and I finally found some time to work on the fanfic. I am not sure when I'll be able to upload again, I am not making any promises, until my work will slow down a bit. This will probably happen in the beginning of September.**

**But for now, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Uprinsing**

It was early Sunday morning when I woke up to my ringing phone. First thought across my mind was; my mom got some time to go to the shelter anyway.

But when I picked up the phone to look at the screen, I saw it was the company. SS-janitors.

"Hello," I croaked out.

"You have to come in, it's urgent." Ah, the bitch boss of hell.

"Maybe if you'd ask nicely. It's 6 am on a Sunday." I should not be talking to my boss when I am grumpy.

There was a pause. "_Please_. I'll double your travel costs and you'll receive a big bonus."

Okay, she sure sounded desperate. I sighed, sitting up. "Give me 30 minutes and I'll be there."

Thirty minutes later, on the dot, I knocked on her office door. It immediately flew open to reveal a distraught Ms Noth. She didn't look like the last time I saw her. She was wearing some sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie that was open, revealing a crop top underneath. She wasn't wearing any make-up and her hair was not pulled up in the usual tight bun, but hang loosely around her shoulders.

Her baggy outfit and her state didn't make her any less hot, though.

"Thank god, you're here. Come in, come in."

When I entered, I saw that Riasella, Carson, Michael, Naminé and Arnold were already in. They all had the same groggy look I could imagine I had.

Ms Noth almost ran around her desk and sat down behind it. "You guys might have heard the rumours of a riot. It has gotten completely out of hand yesterday."

"Shouldn't we wait until Dick is here?" Carson asked.

Ms Noth wrung her hands together. She was biting her lip nervously. "I am afraid your co-worker was at the riot. We had to call in the riot police. The situation became so dire, they had to shoot people."

"We're not here for the information, are we," I said slowly. "We're here to clean."

Ms Noth sighed. "Yes. The first floor and the ground floor are filled with dead janitors, blood, riot signs and graffiti. The other co-workers should not see that when they come in on Monday."

I turned, rubbing my face in frustration.

"You'll get triple paid for this and you'll have an additional free day tomorrow. Please," she said softly. "I really need you guys to do this for me."

I sighed, before turning. "I'm in, I guess," I said, before looking at the rest of my team. They all nodded.

As soon as we got our gear and went onto the first floor, everyone was talking. Now, I didn't know any of these co-workers, since I never met them, but as I walked after the rest of the team, I came across a familiar face.

Dick.

He had been shot in the face, on the right side of his nostril, or at least where his nostril used to be. The hole the bullet left opened up his nose, his eye socket and part of his upper jaw. I could see straight into his throat.

"I'm sorry, buddy," I said, carefully lifting his body over my shoulder. "Let's do this," I told the rest. "Where's the furnace?"

After about three hours, all of us dropped to the floor, all sitting against the wall of the first-floor office. Arnold looked at us, before sitting down next to us. "You did well, today," Arnold said.

"You did, too, Arn," Naminé said. He had been helping.

"I can't believe you were smart enough not to check this riot out," Michael told Carson.

"Yeah, people usually think I am smart, but I am just very good at acting," Carson responded almost immediately.

"Only you'd be able to make up an act like that, drama queen," Michael said.

"Well, I like to make a drama out of things, 'cause what else is there to do?"

The rest of us chuckled.

"We have to report to the boss lady," Arnold said.

All of us groaned. "I feel kind of comfy right here," Riasella said.

"You all can go back to bed again after," Arnold said.

"I kind of wanna know what the bonus will be," I said, pulling myself to my feet.

"Maybe a date?" Naminé whispered a bit too loudly to Carson. They giggled like school girls.

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "C'mon, let's go."

"I am incredibly grateful for your hard work today," Ms Noth spoke. "I have issued a big advertisement to replace your unfortunate co-workers." She reached into a drawer in her desk and pulled out a cheque book. "As I promised, I will compensate you appropriately."

She started passing out cheques, and as soon as the others read them, their eyes bulged. I was curious but patiently waited for mine. She signed mine lastly, and I took it. It read 250.000.

"This is too much," I said, clutching the cheque with both hands.

"Nonsense," she waved her hand as if to wave away my remark. "This is what I think is worth it. You can still expect that doubled travel cost in your monthly paycheque."

"Thank you," I said, my brain going over all the possibilities I had with this money. A new apartment? A new car? A vacation?

The rest of the team thanked Ms Noth, too, before heading out the door. Ms Noth called my name just as I was about to leave. I turned towards her, hearing the door behind me shut.

"I really do appreciate you getting in here. I know how much of a hassle it must have been," she said.

"You compensated that quite generously," I said, holding up the cheque.

She nodded, biting her lip and looking down. "Still," she mumbled, before looking up at me with a bright smile. "Thank you very much."

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "You are very welcome, Ms Noth."

She nodded back at me, still smiling. I turned and left, still smiling.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, and please please please, read and review! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
